Gotham Knights
by nightliferogue
Summary: Sequel to World's Greatest Detective: Terry and Bruce receive an unexpected invitation while Roy continues to deal with his unrequited crush on Jason and Dick tries to keep Jason with him. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Dana Tan was getting married.

The invitation came one afternoon when Terry was in an already horrible mood because of Bruce's horrible mood, which was mostly because Selina Kyle and Oliver Queen had decided to move in not too far from Wayne Manor.

So when he got the mail, Ace the second nipping at his toes, he opened it up and let the envelope fall onto the floor as he read the words.

Dana Tan was getting married to someone Terry had never heard of before but it still shocked him all the same. It had been nearly three years now that he'd been with Bruce and he'd completely put her out of his mind.

"Bad news?" Bruce asked suddenly, startling him.

The handsome billionaire bachelor stood on the staircase and Terry in front of the door, shock evident on the young man's face. "Yeah, um….my ex girlfriend is getting married."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "And she invited you?"

Terry nodded, leaning down to pick up the invitation.

Bruce was silent and Terry knew that was not a good thing. He seemed to be watching Terry's reaction with immense interest and Terry tried to smile, playing it off.

"It just, kinda caught me off guard."

Bruce smiled. "I can tell."

Terry put the invitation on the table by the door and walked over to Bruce, draping himself around the other man and kissing him. "So, what's on the agenda tonight?"

Bruce's face did not show he was about to let the subject go. "Terry."

Terry sighed and put his head on Bruce's chest. "It's just…it's weird. I mean, we were together a few years during school and then you and me we just…"

"I know," Bruce whispered, kissing his head and making him hug the other man tightly before looking up.

"Not that I'm like, hiding feelings for her or anything. _I _don't do that," he said, smiling.

Bruce smirked. "Neither do I."

Terry tried to protest and Bruce cut him off with his mouth, effectively stopping that argument. It had been nearly four months since "the big fight" Bruce had with Dick and the two weren't speaking still. He was effectively shutting off the other man and while Bruce explained it hadn't been a fight really, he refused to acknowledge Dick Grayson for fear of upsetting Terry in any way.

The younger man couldn't help but feel happy to have Bruce all to himself, but he knew it was putting a strain on Bruce. He knew Bruce was more than capable of fighting and protecting Gotham on his own but Terry knew he'd enjoyed the camaraderie with Dick more than he'd let on.

They pulled apart and Terry let out a breath, laughing.

"No, definitely not."

Bruce held him and they sat on the stairs, Terry lying against his chest.

"Do you….ever…think about her?" Bruce asked quietly.

Terry sighed and closed his eyes. "Sometimes, but it's only to wonder what she's doing. I cut her off when she threatened you and I never loved her like I love you, so there's no contest."

Bruce looked down at him and he ran a hand through Terry's hair, making him sigh again. Terry's eyes were closed so he didn't see the worried look on the older man's face.

* * *

Roy Harper was a dead man.

He had been in love many times before, with people he didn't need to be and others who he should have stayed with but this time was different.

Jason Tolne was the most innocent and sweet of the bunch and as he watched the younger man bonding with his daughter Lian he wondered idly if his daughter knew just how close she was treading to angering him.

Lian was much like her mother with men, she flirted when she wanted to but most of the time she didn't even have to try. She'd grown into a beautiful forty-year-old woman and while initially she had found the idea of her father now being younger than her ridiculous she now found it amusing.

"Hey Dad, he knows how to play Conniption! I thought only Mom and I knew that!" she said excitedly, her long black locks bouncing up and down as she hugged Jason tightly to her.

Lian had just gotten divorced a few years ago from Booster Gold of all people, but that was another story entirely. Her and Roy talked a lot less than they should and he knew that, and she'd steered clear of him now with the de-aging but he was happy to have her around when he could.

She made a good buffer around Jason especially, even if he wanted to pull her arms off the younger man possessively.

Jason had come to Roy's high rise apartment to discuss what was technically Dick Grayson's upcoming sixty fourth birthday but also his twenty fourth. He and Jason had been together for two years now, and he wanted to do something for his boyfriend. Roy was Dick's closest friend next to Barbara Gordon but since she wasn't an option, Roy was the fall guy.

"C'mon Li, Li, we're busy! Let him go."

Lian sighed and let Jason go, sitting on the couch and putting up her feet. "So, party, party….Dick's not much of partier, is he? He really never went to them or had them when I was little."

Roy nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty….quiet."

Jason sighed. "That's why this is so important! We really need to think of something really good."

Lian smiled and looked at her father, raising an eyebrow. He looked at Jason then back at her and she frowned, and then smiled again.

"Excuse us a minute, Jase."

She pulled her father into the kitchen, shutting the door.

Roy sighed and she folded her arms.

"I'm older than you now, Roy Harper, so you'd better fess up."

"Li."

"You have a thing for him, any idiot can tell. This is horrible, Dad. You can't…"

He hugged her then, tightly and she tensed before relaxing. "Thank you, baby. But I'm fine. I've had unrequited crushes before. I can handle it."

When they pulled apart Lian kissed his cheek. "I just want you to be happy, Roy. Really. If you want me to get Donna here she could totally get Jason jealous as hell and you'd have your shot."

Roy smiled. "Dick's my friend, I…"

"He likes you, I can tell."

"Lian, drop it. Okay?"

She sighed, pouting. Roy had a sudden sense of déjà vu and saw a four-year-old little girl standing in front of him making the same face. He blinked and she was there again, looking so much like her mother Roy suddenly ached for Chesire and reminded himself how stupid an idea that was.

Roy kissed her on the cheek again. "Thanks for your concern, kid."

Lian grinned. "Someone had to be. Mom asked about you though, she looks amazing lately, you should see what that age thing made her look like."

Roy could only imagine. "Keep her away from here. I have enough problems."

She smiled to herself and walked ahead of him, laughing.

"I mean, it!"

Lian continued to laugh and Roy said a silent prayer that his ex didn't show up here in Gotham looking like a million bucks again.

He didn't need more kids.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew it was a bad idea, but still here she was doing it.

Barbara Gordon sat in her car parked outside Dick Grayson's home having been there for nearly an hour now since Jason had left and she knew Dick was the only one left inside.

Months ago Roy had sent her away, telling her it was pointless for her to even come to see Dick in her young body again.

Instead here she was, determined to do just that.

She took a deep breath and got out of her car, walking to the door and knocking once.

When Dick opened the door he looked her up and down, admiring. Then he smiled.

"Hello Barb."

Barbara smiled nervously. "I know I shouldn't be here, I do. I just…"

"Come in," Dick offered and she did, letting out a sigh as he closed the door behind her.

They walked into the kitchen and Dick got her a drink, sitting across from her at the table.

"Dick I…"

Dick wasn't smiling anymore.

"I'm in love with Jason and I will keep being with him, Barb. No matter what you look like," he said bluntly.

Her eyes watered a bit but she held her ground. "I know that, I just…I wanted a fighting chance, you know?"

He smiled sadly. "I know, Babs. I do. It's just…our time is done, okay? You need to stop this."

She felt tears fall now and didn't try to wipe them away. "I love you, Dick. It's always been you."

Dick's eyes were watering and he whispered, "You should have left with me when I asked, honey. It's too late now."

Barbara covered her mouth to silence her sob and nodded, standing. "I…I….I guess that…that's true. I…I was a kid, Robin."

Dick stood and kissed her forehead, whispering, "I know."

When she left she waited till getting in her car to start crying again.

* * *

Dana Tan was going to be married in one month and she was going crazy with planning. She'd sent out all the invitations, save for one, months ago. The invitation had sat on her dresser for nearly four months until a week ago when Drake had pointed out the obvious and told her to either throw it away or send it already.

So she had.

She should known better.

Now here she was, staring into the eyes of Bruce Wayne and her throat was rapidly drying as she took him in.

He was a sight to behold.

When Terry had left her for him years ago, he'd been so much older and the idea had been sick to her in every way but some part of her thought about the man he had used to be and when she'd seen Terry's face as the threat left her lips that last time she'd seen him, she knew.

Terry loved him, vehemently and more deeply than she had imagined and no matter how little she could understand there was something there.

Now she knew.

Bruce Wayne was impossible to ignore. His very presence made her nervous and warm at the same time and she found herself blushing involuntarily before speaking.

"Mister Wayne."

"Miss Tan," he said formally, his smile condescending. He knew how good looking he was and how much he intimidated her.

He was also enjoying it.

"How did you know where I lived?" she asked, annoyed and still not opening the door.

"The invitation…." Bruce began.

"Had my mother's address on it." She spit out, angry.

Bruce smiled. "Your mother was very helpful when I visited her."

Dana took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "What do you want, Mister Wayne?"

"Bruce," he said.

"_Mister Wayne_, if you have something you need I will…"

"Why did you invite Terry to your wedding?" he asked.

Dana sighed putting a hand over her face, "I'm sorry I did."

"That is not an answer."

She looked up at him, angry, "Because I wanted to see someone who was important to me once and…."

"You wanted to show him what he lost," he finished for her.

Dana felt tears in her eyes and she clenched her fists. "You have right to come her and…."

"This has upset Terry and I want to shield him from things that would upset him. Also I was mildly curious to meet you after all this time."

She let the tears escape and whispered, "You're being deliberately cruel."

Bruce looked surprised. "Am I? I hadn't realized. My apologies."

Dana took a deep breath and let it out again before saying calmly, "Please leave. I do not want Terry to come to my wedding anymore."

Bruce's features hardened. "Have no doubt that we will be in attendance."

She felt cold at the gaze and shivered. "I have no intention of fighting you for him, Mister Wayne. I might have felt that way once but now I can see that would be impossible."

Bruce smiled. "Good day, Dana."

Dana closed the door in his face and leaned back against it, holding her shoulders and suddenly dreading her wedding day.

Her phone rang at that precise moment with her mother's excited voice proclaiming, "It's wonderful, dear! Bruce Wayne is paying for your entire wedding! Isn't that wonderful?"

Dana faked a happy tone and agreed with her mother, not bothering to explain Bruce's reasoning or even the connection. It was easier that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy had to give his daughter credit. It only took her a week before her mother showed up in his home.

In his bed.

He'd fallen asleep the night before after another late night session with Jason and now Terry, who'd also started to help with the party plans. When he rolled into Chesire's warm and willing body Roy had froze instantly and her breathy chuckle had not helped matters.

"Hello Roy."

"She told you."

"Of course."

Chesire ran a finger along his bare back and he shivered, closing his eyes. This woman had the power to get to him and he refused to fall for her tricks again. He turned and stared at her defiantly.

She looked stunningly beautiful and he swallowed before saying, "I don't need you here."

She grinned. "That is not how my daughter tells it. She says that you miss me, and also I am needed to provide proper," she touched his bare forearm, "stimulation."

Roy flinched back as if she burned him, sitting up.

"Lian was wrong."

"I have never known her to be wrong, ever. Prove this to me."

Roy smiled at her icily. "Ches, I really don't need you. It might be nice, another roll in the hay and all, but ultimately…"

She smiled sadly. "…it is pointless."

"Yes."

She sat up and sighed. "Well, I believe that I will shower and leave," she said, resigned.

Roy didn't flinch when she walked over and kissed him, deliberately slow and teasing and he barely even registered the audible gasp before he opened his eyes.

Jason.

Jason stood in the doorway to his bedroom, his face shocked and more hurt than it should look. "Jason."

The younger man smiled a bit, his mouth straining and laughed a bit nervously. "I…I just…sorry. I…"

Their kiss broke part and Chesire, her wonderful deductive thief skills and all, figured out very quickly who Jason was. "Hello, I am Chesire, Roy's…"

"Lian's mother," Jason finished.

She smiled. "Yes."

Jason paled. "Oh. I…I just…I'll come back some…"

He took off very quickly and Roy groaned, closing his eyes and banging his head repeatedly back into the bed. Chesire laughed. "I see I have helped you more than I intended."

Roy looked at her. "And you think you've helped why?"

She grinned. "Your unreturned love would not have looked so horribly broken if not reciprocated."

Roy sat up, rubbing his head. "You're imagining things, Ches," he mumbled, "Again, _leave_."

She kissed his forehead and got up, walking towards the bathroom slowly and looking back at him seductively. "I never imagine, Roy, you know this," she declared before disappearing into the bathroom and leaving Roy with his own thoughts and knowledge he would never act on them.

* * *

Terry McGinnis had a slight advantage over most people when it came to getting answers. One, he was an excellent computer hacker and two; he was also very persuasive when he wanted to be.

And three, his boyfriend was Bruce Wayne.

Most important people knew him by sight and the unimportant ones knew his name.

"Terry McGinnis."

The woman in front of him didn't seem fazed, but slightly disoriented. "Terry."

He smiled a bit, though it hurt to do so. "Hey Mrs. Tan. I just…"

"Dana, she…what are you doing here?"

Nico Tan was an attractive older woman and Terry could see Dana in her. She was widowed, he knew, quite recently, and was dating a banker from Star City while planning her only daughter's wedding.

"I…I really don't know."

She smiled. "Come in."

Terry shook his head. "I just…why did Dana invite me to her wedding?"

Nico smiled. "You couldn't have called me to ask that, dear?"

Terry blushed, running a hand through his hair. "Um…well…."

"Your boyfriend is a lot less nervous than you are dear."

Terry looked at her, shocked. "Bruce was here?"

She nodded. "Come in."

He shook his head again. "No I….why was Bruce here?"

"He's paying for Dana's wedding."

Terry stared at her, disbelieving. The words made their way through his mind, repeating themselves again and again until finally the conclusion he reached made him laugh out loud quite maniacally.

Mrs. Tan looked taken aback but said, "Terry?"

He stopped laughing after a few minutes and looked at her with a smile. "Sorry to have bothered you, Mrs…"

"Nico."

Terry blushed. "I'll see you at the wedding Mrs. Tan."

She seemed quite worried about him still and asked, "Are you okay dear?"

Terry smiled. "I will be."

He left her staring and when he got to his car he called Bruce.

"I'm on my way."

"Dinner is ready."

Terry grinned. "I just had a really interesting conversation," he started, not surprised to look up and see it was starting to rain.

"Really?" Bruce asked.

"It seems we're coming to Dana's wedding."

There was a pause. "It would seem so."

"Also you're paying for it."

Another pause. "That would be correct."

"Are you that anxious to get her married off or just that unsure of my feelings after four years?" Terry asked.

Bruce sighed. "That…"

"Jealousy is very unbecoming Mister Wayne."

He could feel Bruce's anger. "Terry."

"Maybe I should drive to Dana's, throw myself at her, and beg her to marry me. That would put a wrench in your plans."

A pause. "If you wanted to, I wouldn't stop you."

Terry started the car, smiling. "Liar. You'd probably burn down the church."

"Terry."

"I love you Bruce."

A sigh. "I'm sorry."

Terry smiled. "If only I was a woman, you'd be able to claim me completely."

There was a long pause after that and Bruce whispered, "That has nothing to do with your gender."

Terry shivered.

"Come home, McGinnis."

The younger man swallowed and whispered, "You going to claim me, Bruce?"

Bruce growled out, "_Terry_," his voice strained.

Terry grinned and made the car go faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard Grayson hated birthdays.

Now that he was a born again twentysomething he hated them that much more, but he had always hated them since he was a kid.

Being a child of the circus he'd never really stuck in one place and his friends were the other performers as well as a few other circus kids like himself, so he really didn't make friends until Bruce took him in. When the Titans had tried to celebrate he'd always feigned interest, but inside his stomach churned with each passing smile.

Now as he turned sixty four in mind but twenty four in body, he was again pretending to be excited for a birthday party he wanted no part of.

Jason Tolne, his lover for the past two years, was throwing him a surprise birthday party and doing a horrible job of keeping it to himself. Not that Dick minded of course.

Currently the party seemed to be the least of Jason's problems as Dick watched him run in from outside, breathless and looking quite shocked.

"Problems?"

Jason jumped, clearly startled though he had been staring right at Dick when he came in.

"Oh, hi. It's…no. I went to bring something to Roy and he was…I…his…Lian's mom was there."

Dick grinned, trying not to seem too happy that Jason had seen Roy with Chesire, but also that it might mean his friend was moving on from his mooning over Roy's own lover. He knew Roy was in love with Jason, obviously and it irked him to no end though he never said anything.

"Oh Chesire? I didn't think they still spoke."

Jason blushed and looked down, "And more than that."

Dick laughed a bit. "Well, I'm sure that was a surprise."

Jason sighed. "I guess. I sort of ran off. I'm sure it seemed pretty lame."

Dick came over and threw his arms around Jason, leaning in and kissing him softly at first, then demanding, leading Jason back into the kitchen counter.

His lover grabbed on to him tightly, growling and rubbing against him with a whine. Dick licked his mouth and pulled back, grinning. "Miss me, Robin?"

Jason smiled, his pupils dilated and his breath coming in gasps. "Always."

Dick pulled on his shirt and lead Jason up the stairs, and then proceeded to stake his claim.

* * *

Roy Harper spent the remainder of the week kicking himself for not taking Chesire up on her offer, especially when Dick Grayson called him and said, "I hear you had a surprise visit the other day."

He sighed. "He, uh, told you about that?"

He was glad he hadn't used the videophone and only the speaker, because for sure his feelings would show all over his face when Dick answered, "We don't keep secrets from each other. You know that."

"Uh, yeah I guess I do. So?"

"Did you…?"

Roy tried to make his voice sound as lecherous as possible. "What do _you _think, Robbie? Who wouldn't want to play with that kitty again?"

Dick laughed and Roy sat back on his couch, closing his eyes.

"I thought so. Anyway, he's not here now, something with Terry I think but I was wondering how the party planning is going?"

Roy smiled, throwing a hand over his face. "Of course you know."

"That boy is the worst secret keeper in history…besides you, of course."

Roy's smile faded. "Robbie."

"We're old men, Roy. But we're not stupid."

Leaning over and switching on the video screen Roy could see the sadness in Dick's eyes.

"I want you to be happy Roy, but this is…"

"I know, Rob. I told him you don't like birthdays."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Roy sighed. "It's not going anywhere, Dick besides my own head."

Dick nodded. "Keep it that way."

Roy swallowed. "So you better be pretty good at faking surprise next week, he's been planning this thing for a month now."

The warm smile made Roy's stomach tighten. "I will be. Bye Speedy."

"Bye Birdie."

The screen went black and Roy fell back on the couch, closing his eyes.

He really was a sad old man.


	5. Chapter 5

Lian Harper had been married at twenty-three and divorced at twenty four, but she remembered the feelings still everyday and wished she could fall hard like that more than anything again, but the fallout had nearly broken her.

Over the years she had never seen her father in that kind of love. Roy jumped from person to person, night to night, and was happy all the more for it. The relationship with her mother was more of sex with feelings, not love.

Watching him now, she wished he had stayed that way.

Lately Roy was seeing her more and more, and avoiding his own life like the plague.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to wonder why.

Currently he was sitting on her couch, staring up at the ceiling and zoning out.

"Are you planning on staying here all night?" she asked finally.

"Am I bothering you?" he asked, not really answering.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair and scoffing. "You know you're not, it's just…I wish you'd talk to me about this. Or _someone_. You know he likes you, if you just…," she started, but he was quick to stop her with a glare.

"Don't. Just….don't. He won't know, _ever_, if I can help it."

Lian frowned, sitting down on the couch and just looking at him. The picture she made was making Roy even more depressed but she had no way of knowing how seeing the look on her face made her father feel a million years old.

Instead he reached out his hand and she leaned back, curling next to him.

They were both quiet for a few moments before Roy spoke.

"You really need a boyfriend, this is very unhealthy, your obsession with my love life."

She laughed, kissing his cheek. "We both do."

Roy smiled, kissing her forehead.

* * *

The surprise party was a success, Dick mostly feigning surprise and everyone pretending not to notice how bad an actor he was. Jason didn't know, so there was no need to tell him.

Bruce, of course, stood to the shadows and watched his young lover interacting with everyone else. His eyes never left Terry, not once, taking in the mannerisms of the person talking to Terry and Terry himself, analyzing and making plainly clear of the intention.

Jealousy was not something Bruce was particularly good at dealing with, so when Terry was talking to Dick himself and Bruce counted not one, not two, but _six _different incidents of Dick "accidentally" brushing his hand on Terry in some way it was all he could do not to pick up a knife and throw it at his partner's head.

He closed his eyes, counting and then opened them again to scan the room. His gaze fell on the perfect person and went right to her. "Selina, you look beautiful," he whispered, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

She did, naturally, and Bruce plainly ignored the daggers that Oliver Queen was throwing at him. Selina smiled, blushing. "You sweet talker, Bruce. As always."

"May I?" he asked, looking up from under his eyelashes.

Selina grinned wickedly, then looked at Ollie.

"No," Oliver said, looking very angry.

She smiled at Bruce. "I'd love to."

He took her arm and then brought her close enough that he could smell her perfume.

Lilac.

"Your favorite," she whispered suddenly, surprising him.

They locked eyes, momentarily lost.

That was, of course, until there was a cough from behind them that broke the spell.

"Excuse me," came an angry voice.

Selina put her hand on her mouth, hiding a quiet laugh. "Hello Terry," she said.

Bruce looked over at him. "Oh Terry, hello."

Terry was pouting, quite spectacularly in fact. "Can I…um…"

Selina disentangled herself from Bruce's arms and kissed his cheek. "Of course, thank you for the dance Bruce."

"Anytime," he said, smiling warmly back.

Terry grabbed him quickly, pulling them away from Selina and into a slow dance. His face was dark and sullen as they moved against each other.

"You're angry." Bruce stated.

"No."

"You are."

"I hate it when you do that. It wasn't my fault Dick was touching me, I didn't tell him to."

Bruce leaned in and kissed him possessively, his lips searing themselves against Terry's till he was sure they bruised. When they pulled apart both men were breathless and Bruce pressed their foreheads together. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Next time just pay for something for Dick too, like Dana. It's easier for me to laugh at." Terry mumbled, laying his head on Bruce's chest as they moved.

Bruce squeezed Terry's hand in his and whispered, "I will try. I promise."

* * *

Roy stood alone in the corner of the party, nursing his fifth Jack Daniels and not taking his eyes off of Jason Tolne and Dick Grayson.

The pair danced in the middle of the room, clearly mad for each other, laughing and kissing and touching so much that it was driving him mad. The part of him that didn't want to get involved begged him to leave but some sick part of him stood there watching for what seemed to be a lifetime before there was a tap on his shoulder.

He looked and saw Chesire, looking stunning in a deep emerald gown and smiling sadly at him.

"My Roy. Why do you hurt yourself so?"

He sighed, finally looking away and rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. "I did not want you to be alone."

"Lian called you."

"Our daughter is very worried, as am I."

He laughed, kissing her back and holding her tightly lost in the feel of having her against him.

"Let's get out of here," he said finally, looking back at the couple again.

"Yes, let's."


	6. Chapter 6

Patrolling the streets at night was the highlight of being a superhero for Jason. He preferred being alone to going with Terry but wouldn't dare to tell his friend so on this night he was reveling in his solitude.

He had always enjoyed being alone, especially considering how he'd grown up.

Tonight had been relatively simple and he was getting ready to go home when he spotted something he could not look away from.

Roy Harper and the woman he'd seen him in bed with a week before, locked in a devastating kiss that shook him more than it should.

He'd seen the woman at Dick's party draped all over Roy as they'd left together and he knew this woman was Lian's mother, their looks quite similar.

Jason stared at the couple, kissing unabashedly in the open and when they pulled apart he saw Roy's face and frowned. There was not a hint of happiness, or even a smile. He swallowed, feeling his stomach in knots at the sight.

Part of him wondered why he cared whether or not Roy was happy kissing someone.

Another part wondered why he cared about Roy at all. They were friends, sure. But he was friends with Terry too and didn't go out of his way to know who Terry was kissing or how happy he was.

His stomach was in knots and he looked away, taking off in a run.

There was no reason to continue watching.

Dick knew when he got home that something was up but made no comment, kissing him hello and whispering, "Tough night?"

Jason nodded, yawning. "It was quiet, but there were some things I didn't like seeing."

Dick hugged him close and kissed him again. "You're home now, right?"

Jason closed his eyes, sighing. "Yeah, I'm home."

* * *

Roy knew continuing to sleep with Chesire was a bad idea but that still didn't stop him from doing it.

The woman was a cyclone, coming in and out of his life in a whirlwind and always leaving destruction in her wake.

But it felt better to be with someone, anyone.

She seemed to realize this, but still refused to spend the night after their encounters always kissing him goodbye while he slept and appearing again after dark.

They went out very infrequently, only to get food and other times dancing. Ches loved dancing and Roy did as well, the feel of her body grinding against his always set his hormones ablaze and more than once they'd had sex in the back of clubs, her back against the dumpsters.

Two weeks passed and he was surprised with how long it took his daughter to come knocking.

He opened the door after dark, expecting to see Chesire and surprised at the disapproving glare of their daughter instead.

"Expecting someone else?" she asked, walking past him.

Roy sighed, closing the door.

He was quiet and Lian stood staring at him sadly.

"You need to stop this, Roy."

"Dad," he corrected.

She shook her head. "Roy."

He sighed, looking away.

Lian came closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "Mom's gone, I told her to leave and she did. She sends her regards and said she had a good time."

Roy pushed her off angrily. "What gives you the right to judge me? We were just…"

"FORGETTING? Using each other? You need to get away from this, Dad. This is killing you and I don't want to watch you crumble."

Her eyes were filled with tears and he sighed, running a hand along the back of his neck.

"I know I just…I know. There's nothing I can do."

She came close to him again and hugged him tightly. "Get over it, okay? I want to see you happy, please."

He laughed, his voice thick with emotion. "I thought I was."

She hugged tighter. "You're not. Obviously."

Roy threw his arms around her and squeezed. "I'm so lonely, Li. I feel invisible."

Lian pulled back, smiling through her tears. "You're not. I'm here. And you won't be alone forever. I promise. You'll find him, her, whoever. There's someone waiting for you."

Roy smiled. "Yeah, right."

She kissed him. "I promise, Roy."

He kissed her forehead. "Dad."

"I promise _Dad_," she whispered.

"Pinky swear?" he asked.

She laughed, grinning.

"Pinky swear."

* * *

Dana Tan and Bobby Green were married on December 5th amidst their family and friends, and had their reception at the most expensive hotel in the city, the Drake, with Bruce Wayne in attendance.

Terry hadn't wanted to come but Bruce insisted, and his mother had called to say she was going as well. His mother and Dana's had become close during the time he had dated her and he knew with his Mom there Bruce would behave.

When they got there the party had barely begun and Bruce made a show of going to congratulate the happy couple, shaking Bobby's hand and kissing Dana on the cheek, lingering a bit too long before pulling away.

Terry shook Bobby's hand and when he got to Dana he stood there awkwardly before she pulled him into a hug, whispering, "You're very lucky," and he said back, "You will be too."

They started for their table and he wasn't surprised to see his Mom sitting there but was surprised to see his little brother sitting beside her, fidgeting.

He and Bruce came over to them and he grinned, leaning in and whispering, "Hey twip, having fun?"

Matt glared at him and stuck out his tongue.

His mother smiled. "You both look very handsome."

He kissed her cheek and said, "You look great Mom."

Bruce took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "You look beautiful, Mary."

She blushed, looking away. "Thank you Bruce."

Terry rolled his eyes at him and Bruce grinned as they sat down.

"Mom, why'd you bring Matt?"

"Well I needed a date and didn't have a sitter so…" she began.

"I'm not a baby!" Matt yelled, glaring at everyone.

"Of course not, darling. I just don't feel safe leaving you alone," Mary offered, winking at Terry.

Terry took Bruce's hand in his under the table and squeezed.

Mary looked over at Dana and Bobby who were gazing at each other lovingly, and the room erupted in tinkling glass before the two kissed.

"It's wonderful to see two people in love, isn't it?" she said wistfully.

Terry looked at Bruce, who kissed him softly. "Yeah, it is."

Matt made a gagging noise. "Ew, gross."

"You'll feel different eventually, twip," Terry said, laughing.

Matt shook his head. "No way, I don't ever want to fall in love. It's nothing but trouble."

Terry squeezed Bruce's hand again.

"We'll see, Matty. We'll see," Terry said.

THE END

Continued in Straight As An Arrow


End file.
